Surrender
by M.Cherry
Summary: O ódio tem melhor memória do que o amor.


**Surrender**

"O ódio tem melhor memória do que o amor."_  
__Honoré de Balzac_

As ruas de Storybrooke estavam vazias e chuvosas. A iluminação baixa, e a chuva caía insistentemente, fazendo com que quase todos, estivessem dentro de casa. Emma esperava a chuva dar um tempo em seu gabinete de xerife, pra depois ir embora tranquilamente.

Já era sua quinta xícara de café seguida. Não havia mais nada a fazer aquela noite, tudo o que queria era descansar. Esquecer tudo por algumas horas, ter um momento só pra si.

Apoiou-se na mesa com o cotovelo, e fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, quando ouviu um barulho do lado de fora. Despertou.

Levantou-se da cadeira lentamente, sem fazer nenhum barulho e foi até a janela. Ninguém.

Ficou intrigada, mas o barulho não voltou. Talvez fosse um cachorro ou gato de alguém, pensou.

Foi até sua mesa, e viu que o relógio sobre ela marcava, 20:15. Hora de ir embora, chovendo ou não.

Pegou seus pertences e averiguou se não esquecera nada. E, por fim, apagou as luzes. Quando foi trancar a porta, ouviu uma respiração. Parecia que ela conhecia, que já havia o escutado em algum lugar. Cheiro de rum. Muito marcante.

Virou-se lentamente, e deu de cara com os olhos-verdes mais profundo do mundo.

* * *

Ficou estática. Só podia ser mentira, ela vira que ele não conseguira voltar. Como? Por quê?

Eles se encararam por alguns minutos, o que se ouvia era a respiração acelerada de ambos e o barulho da chuva batendo sobre a telha.

- Diga algo – disse o pirata, calmamente.

Ela piscou, confusa, tentando dizer algo.

- Emma, estou lhe esperando. Diga algo, como: "olá, Gancho", " como chegou aqui?", essas coisas de boas vindas. – falou, debochado.

- Você... Eu não acredito! Eu devo ter trabalhado demais hoje – falou, séria, passando a mão no rosto.

Ele pegou em seu braço, ela só olhou, assustada.

- Eu nunca esqueci você, Emma – disse ele, baixinho.

Emma bateu em seu rosto com força, fazendo-o virar instantaneamente.

- Eu falo que nunca te esqueci e você dá na minha cara? – disse, indignado – Você me abandonou no castelo do gigante, e eu nunca lhe pus a mão.

- Cala a sua boca! – disse a loira, empurrando-o.

- Emma! – falou ele, insistindo.

Ela virou, encarando-o com raiva.

- Você nos enganou. _Você _e a maldita da Cora. Eu odeio você. Fora daqui! – disse Emma – ou melhor...

Pegou-o pelo braço, abriu novamente a porta, puxando-o de qualquer jeito, e trancou-o dentro da cela.

Ele riu, debochado.

- Prender a mim, novamente? – falou Gancho, batendo palmas – Ótimo, você é sempre muito original!

- Você não é de confiança pra estar andando solto por aí. – falou, firme – Aliás, está aqui a mando de quem? Veio com quem? – disse Emma.

A loira deu um chute na cela, fazendo Gancho assustar-se e em seguida rir, em deboche do ódio dela.

- Nossa – falou, sorrindo – pra que esse ódio todo?

_Deus, por que ele tem de ser tão sedutor?_ Pensou ela, aflita.

- Você nos enganou. Queria nos prender pra sempre naquele lugar, nos traiu. E... eu... eu... – tentou dizer a loira, com a voz falha.

- Eu estou aqui, pra consertar o que eu fiz. Vim me vingar de uma pessoa... Eu fiz aquilo porque eu também tenho meus propósitos. – falou sério.

- Quais? Olha... Só de juntar-se àquela mulher, já não vale nada. Não sei porquê confiei em você, pirata. – disse ela, virando de costas pra ele.

Ele a olhou, sério. Medindo-a de cima a baixo.

- Eu me sensibilizei por você querer voltar pelo seu filho – disse Gancho, num tom baixo.

- Lave a boca pra falar dele. Você não é sensível à nada – falou, encarando-o, dessa vez. – Você mente, engana, manipula... Essa pessoa a quem tanto você odeia, deve ter sido vítima sua um dia.

Gancho encarou-a, e de repente, os olhos do pirata ficaram tristes e pensativos. Emma caminhou até a porta da cela, encostando as suas mãos na grade, observando-o ali, preso. Sentia-se aliviada, porque ele era uma má pessoa, mas em algum lugar de sua consciência, sentia vontade de tirá-lo dali...

- Levou de mim uma coisa muito importante, e agora eu quero mata-lo – disse ele, num tom de raiva.

- Não vai trazer o que você perdeu de volta. Você não é tão estupido. – falou Emma.

- Eu não a quero de volta, só quero o malfeitor morto. – respondeu ele, pensativo.

- Você o odeia tanto. Acho que, assim você aprendeu como é ruim quando as pessoas nos fazem de idiotas, nos fazem sofrer... Pense nos momentos bons... sei lá... – falou a loira.

- O ódio que eu sinto, é maior que qualquer lembrança boa – disse Gancho.

Emma tirou as chaves do bolso, abrindo a cela, e entrando na mesma. Aproximou-se de Gancho, de uma maneira em que conseguia ver muito de perto, a íris dos olhos dele.

Sentia sua respiração, seu ódio, seu cheiro, sua angustia, sua maldade e tudo que representava ele.

Fechou os olhos, para sentir aquela sensação mais fortemente.

- Fora daqui, pirata! – disse Emma, ainda com os olhos fechados – Corra atrás do que o magoou.

O pirata tocou no rosto dela, e Emma abriu os olhos.

- Eu também devia querer te matar, mas eu o quero vivo, pra que sofra lentamente – falou ela, numa voz rouca.

- Mentira. Você teve duas oportunidades, não fez porque não quis. – disse o pirata, arqueando as sobrancelhas.

Emma suspirou. Olhou firme para ele, que abriu um de seus sorrisos sexies e maliciosos. Gancho acariciou o rosto de Emma, fazendo-a corar e olhar para baixo.

- Nós poderíamos fazer _grandes coisas juntos _se você não ficasse ocupada em me detestar tanto. Eu o perdoarei por me abandonar naquele castelo, mas com uma condição...

Ele aproximou-se da loira, e sem melindres, a beijou. Ela não tentou recuar, retribuiu. Fechou os olhos e deixou-se levar por aquele beijo. Errado, mas que era tudo que ela precisava. O beijo era suave, e não ardente como ela pensou que seria. Sentiu o gosto de rum, o cheiro da vingança, do ódio e de todos os sentimentos misturados. Era uma confusão, mas uma confusão que ela queria naquele momento.

Emma abriu os olhos, descolando os lábios dos dele, e olhando-a assustada. Ele estava sério, com um olhar curioso, para alguém como ele.

- Por favor, Gancho – falou ela, abrindo a porta da Delegacia – saia. Eu já disse o bastante, você também, nós já fizemos o suficiente e nada muda entre nós.

Ele foi caminhando em direção à porta.

- Você não é nenhuma adolescente, por favor, não finja que nada aconteceu? – disse sério, e saiu, deixando Emma sozinha.

Emma continuou observando-o ir embora, deixando-a com milhares de duvidas, certezas e ilusões na cabeça. Era ódio, era amor, era redenção.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic foi escrita para o II Challenge de Amor/Ódio do Fórum Papéis Avulsos. Ela foi escrita quando saiu o 2x10, então não tem nada do 2x12 aqui,embora tenha sido postada agora. É minha primeira fic de OUAT, e eu fiz Emma/Gancho, porque bem, eles são apaixonantes juntos. Eu espero que vocês gostem, me desculpem os erros, mas é que não mandei pra beta ainda, e comentem e me falem o que acharam.

Beijos e reviews;


End file.
